Virgin Feelings
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry´ist unsterblich in Oliver Wood verliebt, aber irgendwie ist alles nicht so. nach einem Quiditchspiel wird er zusammengeschlagen und alles wendet sich ab, nur eine Person ist bei ihm. HPDM! SLASH! LIME!


Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir, weil wegen JKR. Verdiene auch leider kein Geld.

Warnings: SLASH, OOC, vielleicht auch au, **LIME kein lemon**

Pairing: HP/DM

Widmung: es gibt so viele denen ich sie widmen möchte, aber dieses Mal widme ich sie allein **Gugi,** habe mir mal wieder nen kleinen Oneshot gegönnt, mit den beiden Hasis ;)

**Also, das hier ist eine kleine Wieder-Gutmachungs-ff,**

**weil meine anderen chaps im Moment so lange brauchen.**

**Es ist eine Oneshot und wird auf keinen Fall verändert, also**

**ich werde keinen zusätzlichen Lemon schreiben.**

**Irgendwie mag ich das Baby, obwohl Harry manchmal ziemlich**

**weinerlich rüberkommt. Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie trotzdem. eure tmr**

Virgin Feelings

„Potter!", schallte es durch den Gang.

Erstaunt jetzt noch jemanden anzutreffen drehte Harry sich um, er kam gerade aus dem Umkleideraum wieder, denn heute war das große Halbfinalespiel, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich extra angestrengt um den Schnatz zu fangen.

_Flashback_

„_Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand!", erklang die Stimme von Oliver Wood, der die Stelle von Hooch angenommen hatte, da diese für ein Jahr aussetzen wollte._

_Harry aus seinen heimlichen Schwärmereien herausgeholt, für eben diesen jungen Mann, ging auf Chang zu, die gerade dabei war, Wood mit ihren künstlichen Wimpern zu beeindrucken. Am liebsten hätte Harry ihr nicht die Hand gegeben, sondern einmal mitten in die Fresse geschlagen. Ja richtig, er wollte ihr in die Fresse schlagen, warum? Nun vielleicht war sie Schuld, vielleicht auch nicht, aber seit diesem Malheur im letzten Schuljahr, als er mit ihr ausgegangen war, fand er keinerlei gefallen mehr an ihr oder anderen weiblichen Wesen. Selbst Hermine kam nicht mehr richtig an ihn heran. Dafür hängte Harry sich sehr an Ron und den anderen Jungs, er bemerkte bald, dass er lieber in ihrer Gegenwart war und des Nachts öfters von Seamus oder Dean träumte, am nächsten Morgen dann mit einer riesigen Latte aufwachte. Seitdem war ihm klar, dass er schwul war. Und als er dieses Jahr Oliver Wood wieder gesehen hatte, wurde ihm ganz komisch zu Mute. Dieser starke Körper, die Muskeln, sie wirkten so erotisch und anziehend auf ihn, dass er sonst niemanden mehr beachtete. Er wollte von Wood gesehen werden._

_Nur widerwillig reichten sie sich die Hände, beiden war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie füreinander Konkurrenten waren, nicht nur im Quidditch. Harry verbeugte sich leicht theatralisch, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Oliver leicht schmunzelte. Harrys Augen glänzten._

„_Auf die Besen!", rief Wood den Teams zu._

_Ein Pfiff und Harry stieß sich vom Boden her ab, in der Luft angekommen, hätte er am liebsten laut los geschrieen, denn ein jedes Mal, wenn er den Besen bestiegt, fühlte er sich frei. In seinem Bauch flogen Unmengen an Schmetterlingen, Bienen und Hummeln summten im Gleichtakt miteinander eine Melodie. Harry ließ den Blick einmal über die Zuschauertribünen gleiten, erkannte Dean und Seamus am Mikro, McGonnagal mit strenger Mine daneben, Snape nicht weit entfernt, mit einem ausdruckslosem matten Funkeln. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, er sah Hermine neben Ron sitzen und ihm zu winken. Die Slytherins buhten, die Gryffindors aus und hatten allesamt Ravenclaw Banner. Alle? Nein, komischer Weise konnte Harry nirgends seinen Lieblingsfeind Malfoy entdecken. So sah er ein Stück weiter auf den Teil der Tribüne, auf dem immer die Hufflepuffs saßen, erkannte Neville neben seiner kleinen Freundin und Harry stockte der Atem._

_Der Bienen- und Hummelstock bekam Zuwachs von Wespen und Hornissen, als er in graue blitzende Augen blickte. Erschrocken darüber, dass die Augen ihn ansahen, verlor Harry kurz den Halt und sackte 5 Meter weit ab. Die Klatscher und Treiber zischten nur so an ihm vorbei, doch er bemerkte nichts, sah immer noch die Augen des Slytherins vor sich. Das macht er nur um dich zu verunsichern, dachte Harry. Schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Schwarm in seinem Bauch wollte nicht aufgeben. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Augen ein Loch in ihn brannten und direkt auf seine Seele sahen. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden und sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren._

_Doch da wurde abgepfiffen, erstaunt blickte Harry um sich, sah wie Wood auf ihn zu flog. Er kam vor ihm in der Luft zu stehen, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter._

_Harry sah auf in die Augen seines heimlichen Schwarms, doch sah er nicht sie, sondern die grauen des Slytherins. Schon wieder schüttelte er den Kopf._

„_Harry? Geht's dir gut? Du bist so bleich.", fragte Wood besorgt._

_Harry starrte ihn an und fing an zu stammeln „Ähm,... nein... ich... mir geht's gut. Glaub ich... hab nur leichte Kopfschmerzen.", redete er sich raus._

„_Sicher?"_

_Harry nickte. „Ja alles klar."_

_Wenig später befand sich Harry wieder oberhalb des Spielfeldes und sah sich nach dem goldenen Schnatz um, er musste hier irgendwo sein. Die Zeit verging, er war mehrere Male in einen Sturzflug gegangen, Chang natürlich hinterher, aber den Schnatz hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Er war mal grad wieder dabei, den Bronsky-Bluff auszuprobieren, als er ein paar Meter neben Oliver den Schnatz funkeln sah. _

_Harry tat den Schlenker so geschickt, dass man denken könnte, er hätte den Bluff verhauen, als er dann aber auf Wood zuraste, nicht anhielt oder gar den Kurs wechselte, sahen auch die anderen, was Harry wollte. Er schoss mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Kanonenkugel vor, streckte wie in Zeitlupe die rechte Hand aus. Und griff nach dem kleinen Ball, der nun kühl in seiner Hand lag und mit seinen Flügeln, Harrys Hand kitzelte. Als Harry auf sah in die Tribünen, war er nicht mehr da. Warum war er nur so enttäuscht, dass Malfoy nicht mehr da war? Doch weiter konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Oliver fiel ihm um den Hals, knuddelte ihn durch und küsste ihn schließlich auf die Wange, Harry wurde leicht rot, sein Herz beschleunigte sich ein kleines bisschen. Er war einfach in diesem Moment endlos glücklich._

_Er wurde auf Schultern in die Umkleide getragen, aber vorher sah Harry Chang noch triumphierend an, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwanden. _

_Als Harry dann fertig war mit dem Duschen und Umziehen, waren alle anderen schon lange nicht mehr da, aber er fühlte sich wie in Watte eingepackt, auf einer Wolke schwebend und doch war er sehr nachdenklich. So verließ er die Umkleide._

Flashback Ende 

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Chang, aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch eine Gruppe an ziemlich monströs wirkender 7t Klässler Ravenclaws. Harry ging einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen die kalte Steinwand, er wusste auch nicht wieso, aber etwas in dem Blick der Ravenclaw flößte ihm Angst ein. Sie kamen immer näher. Chang stellte sich vor ihn hin, die Jungs hinter ihr, flankierten sie, so dass Harry nun wirklich keine Chance mehr hatte abzuhauen.

„Na, na, na Potter! Du hast doch nicht wirklich Angst? Ich sag dir eins, lass die Finger von Olli, er ist mein!", drohte sie ihm.

Harry fühlte, wie sein inneres sich dagegen zu sträuben begann. „Du kannst mir meine Gefühle nicht nehmen Chang" empörte er sich in einer dunklen Stimme, spürte schon den ersten Schlag in seinem Magen.

Er klappte zusammen, hielt sich den Bauch, wurde aber von zwei Typen hochgezogen und festgehalten, so dass Chang ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, in ihren dunklen Augen leuchtete irgendetwas irrsinniges auf, was ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken schickte.

„Halt dich von ihm fern klar?"

Harry hustete, schmeckte etwas leicht metallisches.

„Ich kann und werde ihn nicht aufhalten, wenn er mir nahe kommt.", sagte er bestimmt, sah auf und erkannte ein paar silbergraue Augen in einer dunklen Ecke blitzen, als die Typen begannen unkontrolliert auf ihn einzuschlagen. Sie trafen ihn überall nur nicht im Gesicht, sein Körper durchzogen nie gekannte Schmerzen, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Da wollte Chang ihm das einzige stehlen, was er noch als sein eigen bezeichnen würde. Seine Seele zog sich zurück in eine andere Welt. Dort kommunizierte er immer mit sich. Die eine Stimme sprach auf ihn ein, dass er sich das nicht bieten lassen sollte, die andere war zerbrochen und schluchzte auf. Aber am Ende gewann die erste, wodurch eine Druckwelle ausgelöst wurde, alle im Umkreis von 5 Metern an der gegenüber liegenden Wand landeten. Die Typen sprangen auf und liefen davon, Chang blieb an der Wand liegen und keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Harry war auf die Knie gefallen. Eine einsame Träne rann hinunter. Dies alles beobachteten die Augen aus der Ecke, Malfoy wollte gerade auf Harry zugehen. Aber da kam Wood angelaufen.

Dieser half erst Harry hoch, dann entdeckte er Chang, lief auf sie zu und half auch ihr auf die Füße. Harry war nicht wirklich ansprechbar, da er wohl an einem Schock litt, wegen der Sache, die er eben getan hatte. Er wollte es nicht wirklich, er wollte nur, dass sie ihm seine Emotionen lässt. Jedenfalls fraget Wood besorgt an Chang gewandt, was denn passiert wäre.

„Was passiert ist? Was passiert ist?", kreischte sie auch schon los, zeigte mit einem zittrigen Finger auf Harry „Der da, hat mich geschlagen! Er meinte, ich solle die Finger von dir lassen, weil du ihm gehörst, das wollte ich nicht und dann hat er einfach ohne Grund auf mich eingeschlagen", sie heulte Krokodilstränen und schmiss sich in Woods tröstenden Armen.

Hermine und Ron, wollten sehen, wo Harry steckte und hatten gehört, was Chang sagte, da ihr Freund sich in letzter Zeit immer sehr komisch in Gegenwart von Oliver Wood benahm, glaubten sie ihr sofort, da er auch nicht mehr mit Hermine redete und nur noch mit Ron und den anderen rumhing.

„Ist das wahr Harry?", fragte Wood an Harry gewandt.

Harry aus seinem Schock erwachend „Was?"

Wood kam einige Schritte auf Harry zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Stimmt es, dass du sie geschlagen hast?"

Harry konnte ihn nicht anlügen, so antwortete er „Ja, aber es ist nicht so..."

Doch er konnte nicht mehr zuende sprechen, da nun Hermine wutentbrannt auf ihn zukam. „Harry James Potter! Man schlägt keine Frauen und schon gar nicht wegen solch einem Grund! Für mich mein lieber bist du gestorben!", sie stapfte davon und ließ einen am Boden zerstörten Harry zurück. Ron folgte ihr, versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber es half nichts.

„Harry, ich bin enttäuscht. Mit Gewalt löst an keine Probleme merk dir das.", sprach er hart aus und brachte Chang zum Krankenflügel.

Nun war keiner mehr auf dem Gang außer Harry und Malfoy, der sich alles in Ruhe mit angesehen hatte. Er kam nun auf das schluchzende Bündel am Boden zu, nahm ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Arm und trug in nach Slytherin in sein Zimmer.

Dem Malfoy tat es in der Seele weh, den Jungen seines Herzens so zu sehen. Und das nur, weil dessen Herz für jemanden schlug der ihm nicht glaubte, ihn noch nicht einmal ausreden lässt. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, kleiner Löwe.", flüsterte er, bevor er selbst schlief und früh am Morgen durch einen Geheimgang in den Gryffindorturm kam, um ihn in sein Bett zu legen. Er platzierte einen unschuldigen liebevollen Kuss auf dessen Stirn und verschwand ungesehen und unbemerkt.

Harry bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, was los war, es tat ihm alles weh, sein Körper sein Herz, einfach alles. Er war gefangen in den Erinnerungen, wie Wood ihn ansah. Immer wieder hallten die letzten Worte von ihm in seinem Kopf wider. Erschöpft schlief er einfach ein, wo er war, auf dem kalten Steinboden. Er träumte diese Nacht sehr wirres Zeug über sich Wood und komischerweise auch dem Slytherin, in dessen Bett er nicht wissend lag.

* * *

Als er erwachte befand er sich in seinem Bett in Gryffindor, wie war er nur da hin gekommen? Vielleicht hatte ihn ein Lehrer gefunden. Nein, konnte nicht sein, da sein Körper noch immer schmerzte. Vielleicht Ron oder gar Hermine, nein die waren sauer auf ihn. Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ihm die Decke weggerissen. Harry sah in kalte blaue Augen, sie gehörten seinem besten Freund.

„Steh auf Potter, der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Weißt du es ist nicht in Ordnung jemanden zu schlagen.", sprach er kurz angebunden und war weg.

Harry nickte nur schuldbewusst, wie hätte er auch denken können, dass jemand ihm glauben würde? Wenn er es auch bestreiten würde, es würde nichts nützen und so begab er sich in einen höllischen Tag. Er hatte heute nur unterricht mit Gryffindor und Ravenclaw und wirklich alle schnitten ihn und ließen ständig unpassende Bemerkungen fallen.

In der Mittagspause dann lief er alleine durch den Gang, traf dann aber leider auf Chang und Wood. Dieser kam auf Harry zu, sah ihn abschätzend an und meinte „Hör mal Harry, wenn du dich entschuldigst, wird alles wieder gut. Also?"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht.", in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, Chang regte sich auf. Und Wood? Er sah ihn traurig an.

Dann kam alles so schnell, Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschieht, da kam Malfoy an und riss ihm die Kleider vom Oberkörper. Harry sehr wohl bewusst, was darauf zu sehen war, versuchte sich wieder zu bekleiden, aber Malfoy hielt ihn davon ab, indem er seine Arme von hinten festhielt und ihn so mehr oder weniger umarmte.

In Harrys Körper breitete sich ein Gefühl der Pein aus, aber auch wieder ein heftiges Kribbeln und Brennen an den Stellen, wo seine Haut Draco Malfoy berührte. Tränen rannen nun ungehindert seine Wangen entlang, sahen in die dunkelblauen Augen von Wood, der seinen Körper erschrocken ansah.

Nun begann Malfoy in einem dunklen ton zu sprechen.

„Sieh es dir an Wood! Sieh dir an, was Chang mit ihm gemacht hat! Sie hat ihm Schläger auf den Hals gehetzt, weil sie eifersüchtig auf Harry war. Er wollte nur das wertvollste, was ein Mensch besitzt schützen, seine Gefühle. Er wehrte sich nur gegen 3 Monstren und einer wildgewordenen Furie."

Während Draco gesprochen hatte, füllte sich der Gang, auch Hermine und Ron waren da und sahen nun erschrocken auf Harry.

Hermine fing an zu weinen, da sie Harry für etwas beschuldigt hatte, was er niemals getan hatte, wie konnte sie ihm nur jemals so etwas unterstellen? Und dann war sie noch weiter gegangen und hatte gesagt, dass er für sie gestorben war. Sie schluckte und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte.

Harry spürte, wie Draco ihn losließ und zu Wood schubste, dort landete er in einer Umarmung. Wood drückte Harrys Körper an seinen, strich ihm über den Körper und küsste dessen Stirn. „Ich liebe dich Harry.", flüsterte er.

Aber Harry war etwas klar geworden, etwas wichtiges, er schob Wood von sich, sah ihn traurig an. „Ich, ich liebe dich nicht. Ich dachte, ich würde es, aber ich tue es nicht. Und wenn ich es jemals habe, denn liebe ich dich nicht mehr."

Harry bedeckte seinen Körper, der geziert von vielen Blutergüssen und blauen Flecken war, als er sich umdrehte, um zu der Person zu gehen, die für ihn da war. Die ihm beim Quidditch Glück wünschte, auch wenn nur mit ein paar Blicken. Demjenigen, der bei ihm war, als das gestern geschah, der, der ihn zurückbrachte und ihm die zärtlichen Worte zuflüsterte, die ihm die bösen Träume verscheuchten. Aber er war nicht da. Draco Malfoy war nicht mehr da.

* * *

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte es getan, das einzige was er wollte, war denjenigen dem sein Herz gehörte glücklich zu sehen und nun hatte er es geschafft. Er konnte sehen, wie Wood Harry mit verliebten Blicken ansah. Er gab ihn frei, würde er ihn doch eh niemals bekommen. Hauptsache er war glücklich, es war egal, ob er daran zu Grunde gehen würde. Also flüchtete er sobald er seinen Auftrag, den ihm sein Herz gab, erfüllte. Nun saß er hier in der großen Halle beim Mittagessen und bekam doch nichts herunter. Parkinson hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und quietschte mit ihrer hohen Stimme irgendwas vor sich hin. Leider war er so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er es noch nicht mal bemerkte. Doch jetzt wurde ihm dieses Walross auf seinen Beinen bewusst, da diese drohten einzuschlafen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung saß Parkinson auf dem Boden und setzte sich nun beleidigt neben ihrer Freundin Millicent. Blaise, Dracos bester Freund, stupste ihn an.

„Sag mal Draco geht's dir nicht gut?"

Draco bedachte ihn mit einem Blick der alles aussagte „Du hast es also wirklich getan? Du hast ihn ohne Kampf aufgegeben?"

Draco schluckte „Sag Blaise, warst du schon mal richtig verliebt? Hast du dein Herz schon mal verschenkt?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann mein lieber bester Freund, erzähl ich dir etwas. Solange dem, dem mein Herz gehört, es gut geht, geht es mir auch gut."

Die restliche Zeit schwieg er, so viele Gefühle waren in ihm gefangen, die er jedoch niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde, seine Maske saß wie immer perfekt auf seinem Gesicht. Grade mal Blaise und sein Pate konnten wirklich hindurch sehen. Und beide sahen, genau, wie es ihm ging: beschissen.

* * *

Harry war es egal, dass es jetzt Mittagessen gab. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, um in seinem Inneren für Ordnung zu sorgen. Das konnte er am besten auf dem Turm. So verbrachte er den restlichen Tag, er hätte zwar Zaubertränke gehabt, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht gehen. Zuviel ging ihm im Kopf herum. Obwohl sein Herz ihm ganz genau sagte, was er zu tun hatte, dieses schrie gerade zu nach dem blonden Slytherin mit seiner kalten abweisenden Art, die wohl eher nur Fassade als irgendetwas anderes war.

Er schrak auf, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in ein Paar haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn schuldbewusst ansahen.

„Hermine.", sagte er tonlos.

Diese nickte und setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre Hände verschränkten und verknoteten sich immer wieder ineinander, wenn sie nicht gerade an ihren Haaren zupften.

„Harry? Bitte, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, ich weiß ich kann das was ich gesagt habe nicht wieder gutmachen, aber hör mich bitte an."

„So wie du mich anhörtest?", fragte Harry sehr wohl bewusst, dass es Hermine verletzen würde, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Das was sie sagte war beinahe noch schlimmer gewesen, als das was Wood sagte.

„Bitte Harry, ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was mit dir war. Du hast nicht mehr mit mir geredet, warst immer nur bei den anderen Jungs, hast mich einfach ignoriert. Ich wusste nicht, was ich glauben sollte."

Harry schnaubte „Dann kommt da ein dahergelaufenes Mädchen, dass einem jeden nachsteigt und glaubt lieber ihr als, jemanden, der mit dir 6 Jahre befreundet war."

„Harry ich,... es tut mir Leid, bitte vergib mir."

„Nein, Hermine. Ich kann das jetzt nicht. Wer weiß, ob ich das jemals wieder kann, bitte geh. Was wird Ron sagen, wenn du mit Leichen sprichst.", den letzten Satz flüsterte er nur noch, stand auf und ging an den Rand des Turmes, um die untergehende Sonne zu beobachten. Er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Schritte sich entfernten.

Er wusste, dass er verletzend war, aber die Unterhaltung mit Hermine hatte ihm insofern weitergeholfen, dass er nun genau wusste was er wollte. Und dies würde er sich auch holen. Selbstsicher machte er sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Missmutig blickte Draco auf seinen gefüllten Teller, Harry war heute nicht in Zaubertränke gewesen, wahrscheinlich vergnügte er sich mit Wood in dessen Wohnung. Er hatte nicht einmal den Verdacht, dass es anders hätte sein können. Er stocherte nun schon seit bestimmt 20 Minuten in dem Stück Fleisch herum, denn das lag ziemlich zerfetzt auf dem Teller. Er sah hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, normalerweise saß Harry immer neben Weasley, aber dort saß nun eine geknickte Granger, die sich von ihm trösten ließ. Fast angewidert schüttelte er sich, da ihm gerade der Gedanke kam, was für tolle Freunde Harry hatte, aber etwas an dem Bild irritierte ihn, er wusste nur nicht was und weiter nach denken konnte er auch nicht darüber. Denn auf einmal wurden die Türen der Halle aufgestoßen und ein atemberaubender Anblick bot sich Draco.

Harry stand da mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einem Glitzern in den smaragdgrünen Augen. Seine Haare waren mit einem grünen Samtband lose zurückgebunden, damit einige Strähnen noch in sein Gesicht fallen konnten, um die Narbe zu verdecken. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Aus welchem Grund auch immer trug der Gryffindor keine Gryffindoruniform mehr, sondern eine in grün gehaltene Slytherinuniform. Seine Brille war nicht mehr da, wahrscheinlich hatte er Kontaktlinsen.

Schnellen Schrittes kam Harry auf den Slytherintisch zu, setzte sich wie Pansy vorher bei Mittagessen, auf seinen Schoß. Silbergraue Augen suchten smaragdgrüne, fanden sie und verloren sich ineinander. Harrys Hände strichen durch das seidige blonde Haar zu dessen Nacken, dort blieben sie und kraulten den Slytherin. Dann beugte er sich in Zeitlupe, so kam es zumindest Draco vor, herunter zu ihm. Ihre Herzen schlugen beide extrem laut und schnell in einem Gleichtakt, der sich je näher sie sich kamen immer weiter erhöhte. Hauchzart legten sich Harrys Lippen auf Dracos weiche, beide verspürten einen Energieschlag und versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, indem sich ihre Zungen spielerisch neckten, sich streichelten oder einfach nur zärtlich berührten. Irgendwann ging ihnen mehr oder weniger die Luft aus und sie mussten ihre Lippen voneinander trennen. Doch taten sie dies nur weniger Zentimeter, so öffneten sie ihre Augen, die sie bei dem Kuss ihres Lebens geschlossen hatten.

„Danke.", flüsterte Harry und sank erschöpft und glücklich in Dracos starken Armen zusammen. Draco total vergessend, dass sie sich eben jetzt in der großen Halle befanden, hatte seine Maske vollkommen sinken lassen und strahlte Harry mit verliebten Augen an. Nun, da er bei ihm war, würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen, möge kommen was sollte. Aber er war noch immer verwirrt, warum hatte er eine Slytherinuniform an, was war mit Wood und wieso zum Teufel war es so still?

Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine waren, sah von Harry auf. Wirklich alle in der großen Halle starrten sie an. Na ja nicht alle, sein Pate sah nur irgendwie erleichtert aus, Dumbledore funkelte irgendwie freudig mit den Augen. Oh aber der Gesichtsausdruck von Blaise war am Besten. Denn so wie es aussah, hatten sie den anderen ziemlich scharf gemacht, denn der sah sie beide mit offenem Mund an, wobei eine leichte Röte um seine Nase herum zu erkennen war.

„Ist was?", fragte Draco in die Halle, nun brach ein aufgeregten Summen aus.

„Draco? Ich verstehe dich.", grinste Blaise und wünschte sich auch jemanden sein Herz zu verschenken, wenn das dabei rauskam.

Draco nickte. „Du entschuldigst uns?", gab er schelmisch zurück und flüchtete mit Harry an der Hand in die Kerker.

In seinem Zimmer stieß er Harry aufs Bett und küsste in verlangend, doch bevor er weiter machte, wollte er wissen was passiert war.

„Ich weiß nicht, als du mich heute festgehalten hast, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich Oliver nicht liebte, er war wohl nur eine Schwärmerei. Aber du, als ich in deine Augen gesehen habe, beim spiel, da wurd mir ganz anders. Und dann warst du da, als alle anderen sich von mir abgewendet hatten. Weißt du ich hatte einen Traum. In der mich alle, Ron, Hermine, Oliver, Cho und die anderen verächtlich ansahen und dann kamst du, hast mich in den Arm genommen und mir das gesagt, was ich das letzte mal von meinem Paten gehört habe, bevor er starb. Du warst für mich da, als alle anderen nicht mehr da waren. Wie heißt es so schön, man weiß erst, wer die richtigen Freunde sind, wenn man am Boden ist."

Draco küsste Harry flüchtig auf den Mund und zog ihn mit sich, er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand und hatte Harry halb auf seinen Körper gezogen. Er hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und streichelte ihm den Rücken.

„Und was ist mit der Slytherinrobe?", fragte Draco neugierig in einem sanften Ton.

„Ich war vorhin auf dem Turm, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, da hatte ich eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Hermine. Mir wurde klar, dass es niemals so werden würde wie vorher, das _goldene Trio_ würde es nie mehr geben.", sprach er sarkastisch, bevor er fortfuhr „Sie haben mich viel zu sehr verletzt, mir alles genommen. Dann bin ich zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen, da ich in meinem ersten Jahr wählen durfte. Setzte den sprechenden Hut im Beisein von Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall auf und der wählte mich nach Slytherin. Da Snape und McGonagall einverstanden waren, wechselte ich das Haus und nun bin ich bei dir. Übrigens bestand Snape darauf, dass ich mit in dein Zimmer ziehe. Weißt du warum?", fragte Harry und lächelte.

Draco wurde eine Nuance dunkler und murmelte, dass sein Pate ihn zu gut kannte. Daraufhin lächelte er Harry aber an und küsste ihn mit einem glühenden Verlangen.

4ever end

Wie man sieht habt ihr es bis hier unten geschafft, ich bitte um ein kleines Review! 

_Hab euch alle lieb eure verknuddelte tmr;)_


End file.
